someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Akinsdale: The house of horrors
Author's notes This story is based on true events of my life, events so sinister that they have been burned into the very back of my mind and can never be erased. This all happened in a house I grew up in around 2010-2012 that I have named 'The House Of Horrors'. This story will tell you some of the events that have happened in that house. Here we go... __TOC__ Introduction Around 2008-2009 our family was very low on cash and could not keep paying the taxes for our old house as my mother had just divorced my father and we no longer had his income which we depended on for nearly everything. So my mother partnered with the next person in line, of course he was the one person I hated very much (I even gave him the nickname of 'Anger Issues Ryan'). But anyways, he had a very low income just like my mother as the only working skill he had was painting buildings, and it also didn't help that he was a two-pack a day smoker and spent most of his money on cigarettes and Marijuana. A couple months had passed and we had finally found a house. The only catch was that it was stuck on the border of Drug town and Murder City (The actual neighbourhood was called Akinsdale). This house looked like it was previously owned by Meth Cookers due to the state in which the house was in; absolutely filthy and needed numerous repairs. The old wooden fence stood leaning over it's concrete base, red paint chipping and peeling off the rotting planks. A big spruce tree grew wildly out of the corner by the fence. To me it looked like it was in it's last years and was ready to keel over at any given moment. Half the backyard was made up of solid concrete slabs but I didn't actually mind since I would have more room to practice skateboarding. The shingles on the garage roof were starting to curl up and dry out, and the gutter was almost ready to fall off the side. Everything inside the house looked normal, except for the basement. The basement scared the shit out of me, and for a very good reason which I will get into later. My room was a small bedroom upstairs adjacent from the bathroom. The bathroom was the second room that scared the shit out of me and it ties into why I was also scared of the basement. The Little Boy Of The Bathroom I know the title might seem off-putting but this was one of the first of many events that happened to me while living there. One day while I was washing dishes I glanced over towards the bathroom and saw a figure of a child standing in the bathrooom doorway. I nearly dropped the plate I was drying onto my foot because my whole body was had just weakened. Without moving my eyes from the place where the apparition stood I calmly asked my little sister who was sitting on the couch if she had just been near the bathroom. She answered with quick no and continued watching her cartoons. That answer shattered my skull like a bullet. I stood motionless still staring at the spot where the little apparition stood and did not move for at least five minutes. I felt like I was going to pass out so I sat down on the dining room chair. "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST WITNESS" I thought. I was only about 13 at the time so I couldn't really process this all at once. Eventually I had almost forgotten all about it until one day I had to go down to the basement and grab something from the deep freeze. I wasn't really scared of the basement just yet so I went down without hesitation. I reached the bottom of the stairs and froze. There was the apparition standing right in the doorway to the laundry room, where the deep freeze is. This time I could get a good look at it and saw that it was a little boy of about 6 or 7 and was wearing what seemed like overalls and a striped shirt. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't seeing things but realized that he was still there when I opened my eyes. I ran upstairs screaming and ran straight to my mom. I told her everything that happened but of course she didn't believe a word that I said. But I know what I saw and It was not just a figment of my imagination. I never saw that little boy ever again after that. I do believe that there was another ghost in that house too since there was someone murdered down on the corner by the house and things kept happening after the little boy left. One night me and my family left to go to a christmas dinner at the community hall but before we went I turned off my TV and closed the door to my room. When we got back the door was wide open and the TV was on. Disappearing Items This was one of the most common things to happen to me and everyone else in the house. The one very distinct memory I have of this was when I was about to go to the local 7-11 and I placed my $4 on my dresser. I walked out of my room to go get my coat and when I got back I found that my money had just dissapeared. I know that nobody could have taken it since I was home alone at the time. I started looking around for it hoping to find that I might of just misplaced it somewhere. I checked everywhere around my room but found nothing. I didn't put it in my pockets and I had searched everywhere else but never found my change. Temperature Changes/ Abnormal Temperature I know this could be chalked up to something that can be explained but I don't think that's the case. Mainly every summer would be hot and the upstairs was unbearavle because It got so hot so quick, but the basement somehow remained the same temperature EVERY SINGLE DAY OF THE GODDAMN YEAR. It could be the middle of summer and the basement would stay at minus five degrees. Even in the dead of winter it would stay minus five. The basement would never change temperature no matter what we tried. Now, the upstairs would randomly change temperature by the hour. One hour the room temperature would be at 25 and the next it would be at 16 without someone even touching the thermostat. Sickness This was one of the most strangest ocurrences since It happened so often. I remember when I was sick for a whole week and was bedridden for the entire time. I couldn't stand up for longer than 2 minutes and I was constantly vomiting. Then one day I was completely healthy, not even a sign that I was sick. But as soon I was done being sick my sister immediatley became ill, she was sick for exactly one week just like me. Note I became ill twice during the making of this pasta. I'm really starting to believe that my old house is cursed. The first time I got sick I was under a constant dizzy spell whenever I looked at my typing. Being Watched/ Having my name called The creepiest thing to ever happen to me was when I was home alone. I was In my room playing my PS2 when I heard my name being called. I thought it was my mom calling my name because it sounded like it was a woman's voice. I answered "Coming" and walked out of my room. I looked around the house and found that nobody was home. I ran straight to my room and locked myself in and did not come out until someone came home. I also felt that I was constantly being watched by something that stood behind me and followed me everywhere around the house. I don't want to go into much more about my old house as I fear I might get much more sick then I am right now so I will end my story here. ~''KingoftheUnderground669'' Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story